הארי פוטר ושיטות הרציונליות
by ruelian
Summary: הסיפור המפוסרם פה אינו רק עוסק בדמויות שאינן שייכות לי, אלא שהסיפור כולו אינו שייך לי - זהו תרגום לעברית של Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality, מעת אליעזר יודקובסקי. תמצית הרעיון של הסיפור: פטוניה התחתנה עם פרופסור, והארי גדל כשקרא מדע ומדע בדיוני.
1. פרק 1: יום בעל הסתברות נמוכה מאוד

_**בגלל שהתצוגה של האתר הזה לא מאפשרת כתיבה מימין לשמאל וזה מעצבן**__**, אני ממליצה בחום לעשות לטקסט העתק**__**-הדבק לתוך מסמך וורד ולקרוא את זה שם**__**.**_

כתב ויתור: הארי פוטר הוא קניינה של ג'יי קיי רולינג, ושיטות הרציונליות אינן בבעלות כל ישות אנושית.

_כתב ויתור של המתרגמת: הארי פוטר ושיטות הרציוניליות הוא קניינו של אליעזר יודקובסקי, והשפה העברית אינה בבעלות כל ישות אנושית._

דברי הכותב המקורי, אליעזר יודקובסקי:

הסברה הנרחבת היא שסיפור זה באמת מתחיל להתקדם בצורה יפה רק בסביבות פרק 5. אם אתם עדיין לא אוהבים אותו אחרי פרק 10, תוותרו.

ביקורות משמחות אותי. אפשר להשאיר ביקורת על כל פרק, ללא צורך בהתחברות לאתר, וגם אין צורך לקרוא עד הסוף לפני שתעלו ביקורת – אבל נא לא לעלות על ביקורת _אחת_ לכל פרק.

_הערת המתרגמת__: ביקורות משמחות גם אותי__, במיוחד לאור העובדה שמטלת התרגום היא מטלה קשה ואני לא בלתי מנוצחת במלחמה הלא__-נגמרת נגד הטעויות הדקדוקיות__._

אם אתם בסדר עם אנגלית, גם הכותב המקורי _(וגם אני__)_ ממליצים לכם לבקר באתר , שם תמצאו הרבה מאוד דברים מגניבים כגון:

* מערכת התראות לגבי פרקים חדשים (באנגלית, כנראה שיקח לי זמן להגיע עד לשם)

*הערות המחבר ועדכוני מצב

*גרסת PDF של הסיפור (באנגלית), מעשה ידי מעריצים

*פודקאסט מתמשך של הסיפור

*אמנות מעריצים בכמויות אדירות

*רשימת הופעות קמאו (דמויות על שם אמנים מעריצים)

*פאנפיקשן של הפאנפיקשן הזה

*מוזיקה, שירים ואנימציות של מעריצים

*תרגומי מעריצים (דוגמת התרגום הזה)

*אזהרות על טריגרים (אזהרות על אסוציאציות טראומטיות אפשריות, אין כאלה בגוף הטקסט כדי להמנע מספוילרים)

*איך ללמוד את כל מה שהגיבר בסיפור יודע

*אפשרויות תעסוקה בחברה ללא מטרות רווח הקשורה לתכני הסיפור

*עוד הרבה מאוד דברים

סיפור זה הוא לא בדיוק בעל נקודת מוצא חלופית אחת– קיימת נקודת שוני עיקרית, בשלב מסויים בעבר, אבל יש גם שינויים אחרים. המונח הכי מתאים ששמעתי לסיפור הוא "יקום מקביל".

טקסט זה מכיל רמזים רבים: רמזים ברורים, רמזים לא-כל-כך ברורים, רמזים באמת מעורפלים שהייתי המום לראות מספר קוראים מפענחים אותם בהצלחה, וכמות אדירה של ראיות שפשוט יושבים שם, גלויים לעין. זהו סיפור רציונליסטי; תעלומותיו הן פתירות, ואמורות להפתר.

קצב התקדמות העלילה דומה לזה של סיפור בהמשכים, דוגמת סדרת טלויזיה שמספר העונות שלה קבוע מראש, כאשר עלילת כל פרק היא נפרדת אך קיימת גם עלילה כוללת שנבנה לסיום עצידי וסופי.

כל המדע שיוזכר הוא מדע אמיתי. אך שימו לב לכך שמעבר לתחום המדע, השקפות הדמויות אינן בהכרח השקפות הכותב. לא כל מה שהגיבור עושה הוא שיעור בבינה, ועצות מפי דמויות יותר אפלות עשויות להיות לא אמינות או דומות בצורה מסוכנת לחרב פיפיות.

* * *

><p><em>תחת אור הלבנה מבהיק שבריר כסוף מזערי<em>_, שבר של קו__..._

_(גלימות שחורות__, נופלות__)_

_ליטרים של דם נשפכים__, ומישהו צורח מילה__._

* * *

><p>כל סנטימטר מרובע על פני הקירות מכוסה על ידי ארון ספרים. לכל ארון ספרים יש את ששת המדפים שלו, שעולים כמעט עד לתקרה. חלק מהמדפים מעורמים עד לקצותיהם בספרים קשי-כריכה: מדע, מתמטיקה, היסטוריה, וכל השאר. למדפים אחרים יש שתי שורות של מדע בדיוני כרוך בנייר, כשהשורה השנייה עומדת על גבי אריזות טישיו ישנות או לוחות עץ, כך שאפשר לראות את השורה האחורית מעל הספרים הקדמיים. וזה עדיין לא מספיק. ספרים גולשים אל פני השולחנות והספות ויוצרים ערימות קטנות מתחת לחלונות.<p>

זהו הסלון של הבית המאוכלס על ידי הפרופסור הדגול מיכאל וורס-אוואנס, ואשתו, הגברת פטוניה אוואנס-ורס, ובנם המאומץ, הארי ג'יימס פוטר-אוואנס-וורס.

יש מכתב המונח על השולחן שבסלון, יחד עם מעטפה ללא בולים מקלף צהבהב, הממוען למר ה. פוטר בדיו ירוק כברקת.

הפרופסור ואשתו מדברים בחדות זה אל זו, אבל הם לא צועקים. בעיני הפרופסור, צעקות אינן מתורבתות.

"את לא רצינית," אמר מיכאל לפטוניה. טון הדיבור שלו העיד על כך שהוא חשש מאוד שהיא אכן רצינית.

"אחותי היתה מכשפה," חזרה פטוניה. היא נראתה מפוחדת, אך היא עמדה על שלה. "בעלה היה קוסם."

"זה מגוחך," אמר מיכאל בחדות. "הם היו בחתונה שלנו – הם בקרו בחג המולד –"

"אמרתי להם שאסור שתדע," לחשה פטוניה. "אבל זה נכון. ראיתי דברים –"

הפרופסור גלגל את עיניו. "יקירתי, אני מבין שאת לא מכירה לעומק את הספרות הספקנית. את אולי לא יודעת עד כמה זה קל לקוסם מיומן לזייף את הלכאורה בלתי-אפשרי. זוכרת איך לימדתי את הארי לעקם כפיות? אם זה נראה כאילו הם תמיד ידעו מה את חושבת, זה נקרא קריאה קרה –"

"זה לא היה עיקום כפיות-"

"אז מה זה היה?"

פטוניה נשכה בשפתה. "אני לא יכולה פשוט לומר לך. אתה תחשוב שאני-" היא בלעה. "תקשיב. מיכאל. אני לא – תמיד הייתי ככה –" היא הצביעה על עצמה, כאילו ציינה את גופה התמיר. "לילי עשתה את זה. בגלל שאני – בגלל ש_התחננתי_ בפנייה. במשך שנים, התחננתי. לילי _תמיד_ היתה יותר יפה ממני, ואני...הייתי צרת עין כלפיה, בגלל זה, ואז היא קיבלה _קסם_, אתה יכול לדמיין איך הרגשתי? ו_התחננתי_ שתשתמש בקסם עלי כדי שגם אני אוכל להיות יפה, אפילו אם לא יכולתי לקבל את הקסם שלה, לפחות יכולתי להיות יפה."

דמעות התאספו בעיני פטוניה.

"ולילי היתה אומרת לי לא, וממציאה תירוצים ממש מגוחכים, כאילו שהעולם יגמר אם תהייה נחמדה לאחותה, או שקנטאור אמר לה לא לעשות את זה – דברים ממש מגוחכים, ושנאתי אותה על זה. וכשסיימתי ללמוד באוניברסיטה, יצאתי עם הבחור הזה, ורנון דרסלי, הוא היה שמן והוא היה הבחור היחיד שהיה מדבר איתי. והוא אמר שהוא רצה ילדים, ושלבן הראשון שלו יקראו דאדלי. וחשבתי לעצמי, _איזה מין סוג של הורה קורא לילד שלו דאדלי דרסלי__?_ זה היה כאילו ראיתי את כל חיי העתידיים נפרשים בפני, ולא יכולתי לסבול את זה. וכתבתי לאחותי ואמרתי לה שאם היא לא תעזור לי העדפתי פשוט –"

פטוניה נעצרה.

"בכל מקרה," אמרה פטוניה בקול קטן, "היא נכנעה. היא אמרה שזה מסוכן, ואני אמרתי שכבר לא אכפת לי, ושתיתי איזה שיקוי והייתי חולה במשך שבועות, אבל כשהבראתי העור שלי הבהיר וסוף סוף עליתי קצת במשקל ו...הייתי יפה, אנשים היו _נחמדים_ אלי," קולה נשבר, "ואחרי זה כבר לא יכולתי לשנוא את אחותי יותר, במיוחד כשלמדתי מה הקסם שלה הביא עליה בסוף –"

"מותק," אמר מיכאל בעדינות, "חלית, עלית קצת במשקל כשנחת במיטה, והעור שלך הבהיר מעצמו. או שהמחלה גרמה לך לשנות את הרגלי התזונה שלך –"

"היא היתה מכשפה," חזרה פטוניה. "ראיתי את זה."

"פטוניה," אמר מיכאל. העצבנות התגנבה לתוך קולו. "את _יודעת_ שזה לא יכול להיות נכון. אני באמת צריך להסביר למה?"

פטוניה פכרה את ידיה. היא נראתה על סף דמעות. "אהובי, אני יודעת שאני לא יכולה לנצח בויכוחים איתך, אבל בבקשה, אתה חייב לסמוך עלי בזה –"

"_אבא__! אמא__!_"

שניהם הפסיקו והסתכלו על הארי כאילו שכחו מנוכחות אדם שלישי בחדר.

הארי שאף עמוקות. "אמא, להורים _שלך_ לא היה קסם, נכון?"

"לא," אמרה פטוניה, מבטה תומה.

"אז אף אחד במשפחה שלך לא ידע על קסם כשלילי קבלה את המכתב שלה. איך _הם_ השתכנעו?"

"אה..." אמרה פטוניה. "הם לא רק שלחו מכתב. הם שלחו פרופסור מהוגוורטס. הוא –" עיניה של פטוניה הבזיקו לעבר מיכאל. "הוא הראה לנו קצת קסם."

"אז אתם לא צריכים לריב על זה," אמר הארי בהחלטיות, מקווה שנגד כל הסיכויים שהפעם, רק הפעם, הם יקשיבו לו. "אם זה נכון, אנחנו יכולים פשוט להביא לפה פרופסור מהוגוורטס ולראות בעצמינו את הקסם, ואבא יודה שזה נכון. ואם לא, אמא תודה שזה לא נכון. בשביל זה יש את השיטה הנסיונית, כדי שלא נצטרך להחליט דברים רק באמצעות ויכוחים."

הפרופסור פנה והביט בו מלמעלה, בז כרגיל. "נו, באמת הארי. באמת, _קסם__?_ חשבתי שאתה תידע יותר טוב מאשר להתייחס לזה ברצינות, בני, אפילו אם אתה רק בן עשר. קסם הוא בערך הדבר הכי לא מדעי שיש!"

פיו של הארי התפתל במרירות. נהגו בו כראוי, כנראה יותר טוב מהיחס שנתנו רוב האבות לילדיהם. הארי נשלח לבתי ספר היסודיים הטובים ביותר – וכשזה לא הסתדר, ספקו לו מורים פרטיים מתוך הצע הסטודנטים המורעבים האינסופי. תמיד עודדו את הארי ללמוד כל מה שתפס את תשומת ליבו, קנו עבורו את כל הספרים שמצאו חן בעיניו, ממנו אותו בכל תחרות מתמטיקה או מדעים שנרשם אליה. נתנו לו כל דבר סביר שהוא רצה, למעט, אולי, שמץ קלוש של כבוד. בקושי אפשר לצפות מדוקטור המלמד ביוכימיה באוקספוד להקשיב לעצותיו של ילד קטן. היית מקשיב כדי להראות עניין, מן הסתם; זה מה שהורה טוב היה עושה, ולכן, אם ראית בעצמך הורה טוב, היית עושה את זה. אבל להתייחס לילד בן עשר _ברצינות__?_ ברור שלא.

לפעמים הארי רצה לצרוח על אביו.

"אמא," אמר הארי. "אם את רוצה לנצח בויכוח הזה מול אבא, תסתכלי בפרק השני בספר הראשון של הרצאות פיינמן על פיזיקה. יש שם ציטוט על כך שפילוסופים אומרים המון על מה שהמדע דורש באופן מחולט, והכל שגוי, כי הכלל היחיד במדע הוא שהפוסק האחרון הוא התצפית – שפשוט צריך להתבונן בעולם ולדווח על מה שאתה רואה. אממ...על רגל אחת אני לא זוכר איפה אפשר למצוא משהו על כך שזה אידאל של המדע לישב דברים בניסוי במקום בויכוחים –"

אמו הביטה למטה אליו וחייכה. "תודה, הארי. אבל –" ראשה התרומם שוב כדי לתלות עיניה בבעלה. "אני לא רוצה לנצח בויכוח עם אבא שלך. אני רוצה ש, שבעלי יקשיב לאשתו שאוהבת אותו, ויסמוך עליה רק הפעם הזו –"

הארי עצם את עיניו לרגע קט. _חסרי ישע_. שני ההורים שלו פשוט חסרי ישע.

עכשיו הוריו התחילו שוב באחד הויכוחים ה_אלה_, כזה שבו אמו נסתה לגרום לאביו להרגיש אשם, ואביו ניסה לגרום לאמו להרגיש מטומטמת.

"אני אלך לחדר שלי," הודיע הארי. קולו רעד במקצת. "בבקשה תנסו לא לריב על זה יותר מדי, אמא, אבא, נדע בקרוב איך זה יוצא, נכון?

"ברור, הארי," אמר אביו, ואמו נתנה לו נשיקה מרגיעה, ואז הם המשיכו לריב בזמן שהארי עלה במדרגות לחדרו.

הוא סגר מאחוריו את הדלת וניסה לחשוב.

הקטע המשעשע הוא שהוא היה _אמור_ להסכים עם אבא. אף אחד לא ראה אף פעם שום ראייה לקסם, ולדברי אמא, קיים אי שם עולם קסום שלם. איך מישהו היה שומר דבר כזה בסוד? עוד קסם? זה נשמע כמו תירוץ די חשוד.

היה צריך להיות לו ברור שאמא מתלוצצת, משקרת או משתגעת, בסדר נוראיות עולה. אם אמא שלחה בעצמה את המכתב, זה היה מסביר איך הוא הגיע לתיבת הדואר בלי בול. קצת שגעון היה הרבה, הרבה פחות לא-סביר משהיקום באמת עובד ככה.

אבל חלק קטן מהארי היה משוכנע לגמרי שקסם היה אמיתי, מהרגע שבו ראה את המכתב שטען שהוא מבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות.

הארי שפשף את מצחו, מעווה את פניו. _אל תאמין לכל מה שאתה חושב_, אחד מספריו אמר פעם.

אבל הודאות המשונה הזו...הארי מצא שהוא פשוט _מצפה_ שכן, פרופסור מהוגוורטס יופיע ויניף שרביט וקסם יצא ממנו. הודאות המשונה הזו לא עשתה כל מאמץ להגן על עצמה מפני התבדות – לא המציאה תירוצים מראש לכך שלא יהיה פרופסור, או שהפרופסור יוכל רק לעקם כפיות.

_מאין באת__, ניבוי קטן ומוזר__?_ הארי כיוון את המחשבה לעבר מוחו. _למה אני מאמין את מה שאני מאמין__?_

בדרך כלל הארי היה די טוב בלענות על השאלה הזו, אבל במקרה הפרטי הזה, לא היה לא שום _מושג_ מה עובר למוח שלו בראש.

הארי משך בכתיפיו המנטליים. לוח מתכת שטוחה על גבי דלת דורשת דחיפה, וידית על גבי דלת דורשת משיכה, ומה שצריך לעשות עם השארה הניתנת לבדיקה היא ללכת ולבדוק אותה.

הוא לקח דף שורות משולחן הכתיבה שלו, והתחיל לכתוב.

_לכבוד סגנית המנהלת_

הארי נעצר, מהרהר; אז השליך את הדף לטובת אחר, והקיש מילימטר של גרפיט מקצה העפרון המכאני שלו. זה דרש קליגרפיה זהירה.

_לכבוד סגנית המנהלת מינרווה מקגונגל__,_

_או לכל מען דבעי__:_

_קיבלתי לאחרונה מכתב קבלה להוגוורטס__, ממוען למר ה__. פוטר__. אתם אולי לא מודעים לכך שהורי הגנטיים__, ג__'יימס פוטר ולילי פוטר __(לשעבר לילי אוואנס__) מתים__. אני אומצתי על ידי אחותה של לילי__, פטוניה אוואנס__-ורס__, ובעלה__, מיכאל ורס__-אוואנס__._

_אני מאוד מעוניין ללמוד בהוגוורטס__, על תנאי שמקום כזה באמת קיים__. רק אמא שלי פטוניה אומרת שהיא יודעת על קסם__, והיא לא יכולה להשתמש בו בעצמה__. אבי די ספקן__. אני בעצמי לא בטוח__. בנוסף__, איני יודע היכן ניתן להשיג את הספרים והציוד המפורטים במכתב הקבלה__._

_אמא הזכירה ששלחתם נציג של הוגוורטס ללילי פוטר __(אז לילי אוואנס__) בכדי להראות לבני משפחתה שקסם הוא אמיתי__, וגם__, אני מניח__, לעזור ללילי להשיג את חומרי הלימוד שלה__. אם תוכלו לעשות זאת עבור משפחתי זה יועיל לנו מאוד__._

_בברכה__,_

_הארי ג__'יימס פוטר__-אוואנס__-ורס_

הארי הוסיף את הכתובת הנוכחית שלהם, ואז קיפל את המכתב והכניס אותו למעטפה, אותה מיען להוגוורטס. שיקולים נוספים הובילו אותו להשיג נר ולטפטף שאווה על דש המעטפה, ולתוכה, באמצעות הקצה של אולר, הטביע את ראשי התיבות ה.ג.פ.א.ו. אם הוא כבר מדרדר לטירוף הזה, הוא יעשה את זה בסטייל.

אז הוא פתח את דלתו וחזר לקומה התחתונה. אביו ישב בסלון וקרא בספר מתמטיקה גבוהה כדי להפגין בחוכמתו; ואמו היתה במטבח, מכינה אחד מן המאכלים האהובים על אביו כדי להפגין בנדיבותה. זה לא נראה כאילו הם מדברים אחד עם השנייה בכלל. עד כמה שויכוחים יכלו להיות מפחידים, _לא להתווכח_ היה הרבה יותר גרוע איכשהו.

"אמא," אמר הארי לתוך הדממה המערערת, "אני הולך לבדוק את ההשערה. לפי התאוריה שלך, איך אני שולח ינשוף להוגוורטס?"

אמו פנתה מכיור המטבח כדי לבהות בו במבט המום. "א-אני לא יודעת, נראה שפשוט צריך שיהיה לך ינשוף קסום."

זה היה אמור להשמע חשוד מאוד, _אה__, אז אין דרך לבדוק את ההשערה שלך_, אבל הודאות התמוה בהארי יצרה רושם שהיא מוכנה להטריח אותו עוד יותר.

"טוב, המכתב הגיע לכאן איכשהו," אמר הארי, "אז פשוט אנופף אותו באוויר בחוץ ואקרא בקול 'מכתב להוגוורטס!' ואראה אם ינשוף בא לאסוף אותו. אבא, אתה רוצה לבוא ולראות?"

אביו הניד בקטנה בראשו והמשיך לקרוא. _מן הסתם_, חשב הארי לעצמו. קסם היה דבר מביש שרק אנשים מטומטמים האמינו בו; אם אביו הרחיק לכת עד ל_בדיקת_ ההשערה, או אפילו ל_צפייה_ בבדיקתה, זה ירגיש לו כאילו הוא _משייך_ את עצמו עם זה...

רק כשהארי יצא בכבדות מהדלת האחורית, לתוך החצר האחורי, עלתה בקרבו המחשבה שאם ינשוף אכן _יגיע_ ויחטוף לו את המכתב, יהיה לו קשה לספר על זה לאבא.

_אבל – נו – זה לא _באמת_ יכול לקרות__, נכון__? לא משנה מה המוח שלי כנראה מאמין__. אם ינשוף באמת בא וחוטף את המעטפה הזאת__, יהיו לי חששות גדולות הרבה יותר ממה שאבא חושב__._

הארי שאף עמוקות, והרים את המעטפה באוויר.

הוא בלע.

לקרוא בקול _מכתב להוגוורטס__!_ כשאתה מחזיק מעטפה גבוה באוויר באמצע החצר האחורי שלך היה...למעשה די מביך, כהוא חשב על זה עכשיו.

_לא__. אני יותר טוב מאבא__. אני אשתמש בשיטה המדעית גם אם היא גורמת לי להרגיש מטומטם__._

"מכתב –" אמר הארי, אבל זה יצא למעשה כקרקור לוחש.

הארי חישל את רצונו, וצעק לתוך השמים הריקים, "_מכתב להוגוורטס__! אפשר לקבל ינשוף__?_"

"הארי?" שאל קול של אישה מבולבלת ומשועשת במעט, אחת השכנות.

הארי הוריד את ידו כאילו עלתה באש והסתיר את המעטפה מאחורי גבו כאילו יש בה כספי סמים. כל פניו היו חמות מחרפה.

פניה של אישה זקנה הציצו מעל הגדר השכן, שיער מאפיר בורח מתחת לרשת השיער שלה. גברת פיג, שמרטפית שלו שלפעמים. "מה אתה עושה, הארי?"

"שום דבר," אמר הארי בקול חנוק. "רק – בודק תיאוריה ממש טיפשית –"

"קיבלת את המכתב שלך מהוגוורטס?"

הארי קפא במקומו.

"כן," אמרו שפתיו של הארי לאחר זמ מה. "קיבלתי מכתב מהוגוורטס. הם אומרים שהם רוצים את הינשוף שלי עד ל-31 ביולי, אבל –"

"אבל _אין_ לך ינשוף. מסכן! אני לא יכולה לדמיין _מה_ מישהו חשב לעצמו, כששלח לך רק את המכתב הסטנדרטי."

זרוע מצומקת הושטה מעבר לגדר, ופתחה יד בצפייה. כבר בקושי חושב אפילו, הארי העביר לה את המעטפה שלו.

"פשוט תשאיר לי את זה," אמרה הגברת פיג, "ובהרף עין או שניים אני אביא אליך מישהו."

ופניה נעלמו מעל הגדר.

היתה שתיקה ארוכה בחצר.

אז קולו של ילד אמר, ברוגע ובשקט, "מה."

* * *

><p><em>עד כאן התרגום כרגע<em>_. אני מקווה שפרק __2 יעלה בשבוע הקרוב__, אבל בלי הבטחות__. אם אתם ממש ממש רוצים לדעת מה קורה בהמשך__, אפשר לקרוא באנגלית עד פרק __102 (גם הסיפור המקורי עוד לא גמור__) באתראו באתר הזה תחת הכותרת __Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality._


	2. פרק 2: כל מה שאני מאמין הוא שקר

#include "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_ברור שזו אשמתי__. __אין פה אף אחד אחר שיכול להיות אחראי על משהו__."_

* * *

><p>"עכשיו, רק שיהיה ברור לכולם," אמר הארי, "אם הפרופסור אכן מרחיפה אותך, אבא, כשאתה יודע שלא חיברו אותך לשם חוט, זה יהווה ראייה מספקת. אתה לא תסתובב ותאמר שזה איזה תכסיס של קוסם. זה לא היה משחק הגון. אם אתה מרגיש ככה, כדאי לך לומר זאת <em>עכשיו<em>, ונחשוב על ניסוי אחר במקום זה."

אביו של הארי, פרופסור מיכאל ורס-אוואנס, גלגל את עיניו. "כן, הארי."

"ואת, אמא, לפי ההשערה שלך הפרופסור צריכה להיות מסוגלת לעשות את זה, ואם זה לא קורה, את תודי שטעית. שום דבר על כך שקסם לא עובד כשאנשים מטילים בו ספק, או משהו כזה."

סגנית המנהלת מינרווה מקגונגל צפתה בהארי במבט מפוזר. היא נראתה די מכשפתית עם הגלימה השחורה שלה וכובעה המחודד, אבל כשהיא דברה היא נשמעה רשמית וסקוטית, מה שלא התאים בכלל למראה שלה. במבט ראשון היא נראתה כמו מישהי שאמורה לצחקק ברשעות ולהכניס תינוקות לקדרות, אבל כל הרושם נהרס ברגע שפצתה את פיה. "די בכך, מר פוטר?" היא אמרה. "עכשיו עלי להדגים?"

"_די__?_ כנראה שלא," אמר הארי. "אבל זה לפחות _יעזור_. קדימה, סגנית המנהלת."

"רק 'פרופסור' זה יספיק," אמרה ההיא, ואז, "וינגארדיום לביוסה."

הארי הביט באביו.

"הא," אמר הארי.

אביו השיב את מבטו. "הא," חזר אביו.

אז פרופסור ורס-אוואנס הביט שוב בפרופסור מקגונגל. "בסדר, את יכולה להוריד אותי עכשיו."

אביו הוחזר בזהירות אל פני הקרקע.

הארי פרע בידו את שערו. אולי זה היה רק החלק המוזר מתוכו שכבר _היה_ משוכנע, אבל... "זה קצת אנטי-קליימקטי," אמר הארי. "היית חושב שיש איזה אירוע נפשי יותר דרמטי הקשור בעדכון על תצפית בעלת הסתברות אינפיניטסימלית – " הארי עצר את עצמו. אמא, המכשפה ואפילו אבא שלו נעצו בו שוב את _המבט הזה_. "כלומר, בגילוי שכל מה שאני מאמין הוא שקר."

ברצינות, זה היה אמור להיות יותר דרמטי. המוח שלו היה צריך להיות בתהליך של זריקת כל המלאי הנוכחי של השערותיו על היקום, שאף אחד מהם לא אפשר דבר כזה. אך במקום זאת נראה שמוחו פשוט אומר,_בסדר__, __ראיתי את הפרופסור מהוגוורטס מניפה את השרביט שלה וגורמת לאבא שלך להתרומם באוויר__, __מה עכשיו__?_

הגברת המכשפתית חייכה עליהם בעין טובה. היא נראתה די משועשעת. "תרצה הדגמה נוספת, מר פוטר?"

"את לא חייבת," אמר הארי. "ביצענו ניסוי מכריע. אבל..." הארי היסס. הוא לא הצליח למנוע את זה מעצמו. למעשה, בהתחשב בנסיבות, הוא לא _צריך_ למנוע מעצמו. במצב כזה נכון וראוי להיות סקרן. "מה _עוד_ את יכולה לעשות?"

פרופסור מקגונגל הפכה לחתול.

הארי נסוג לאחור בלא מחשבה, כה נרתע שמעד מעל ערימת ספרים תועה ונפל חזק על התחת שלו עם קול חבטה. ידיו ירדו כדי לתפוס את עצמו בלי ממש להגיע, והוא חש דקירה מתריאה בכתפו כשהמשקל נפל ללא תמיכה.

מיד החתולה המנומרת הקטנה נהפכה בחזרה לאישה בגלימה. "אני מצטערת, מר פוטר," אמרה המכשפה. היא נשמעה כנה, אך זוויות שפתיה פרפרו כלפי מעלה." הייתי צריכה להזהיר אותך."

הארי נשם בשאיפות קצרות. קולו יצא חנוק. "_את לא יכולה __**לעשות**__ את זה__!_"

"זה רק השתנות," אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל. "השתנות אנימאגוסית, ליתר דיוק."

"את הפכת לחתול! חתול **_קטן_**! את הפרת את שימור האנרגיה! זה לא רק איזה חוק שרירותי, הוא משתמע מתצורת ההמילטוניאן הקוונטי! לדחות את זה הורס את האוניטריות וא מתקבלים לך איתותים מהירים יותר מהאור! וחתולים הם **_מורכבים_**! שכל אנושי לא יכול פשוט לדמיין את האנטומיה של חתול שלם, ואת כל הביוכימיה שבחתול, ומה עם ה_ניורולוגיה_? איך את יכולה להמשיך _לחשוב_ באמצעות מוח בגודל חתולי?"

שפתיה של פרופסור מקגונגל פרפרו עכשיו יותר חזק. "קסם."

"קסם זה _לא מספיק_ כדי לעשות את זה! היית צריכה להיות אלוהים!"

פרופסור מקגונגל מצמצה. "זו הפעם הראשונה שקראו לי בשם _כזה_."

טשטוש החל לכסות את שדה הראייה של הארי, כאשר מוחו החל לקלוט מה בדיוק נשבר עכשיו. כל הרעיון של יקום מאוחד עם חוקים סדירים מתמטית, זה מה שהושלך לאסלה; כל הרעיון של _פיזיקה_. שלושת-אלפים שנים של פירוק דברים גדולים ומורכבים לגורמים קטנים יותר, הגילוי שמוזיקת הכוכבים היא אותה מנגינה של תפוח נופל, הממצא שהחוקים האמיתיים הם אוניברסליים על בריהם ללא יוצאים מן הכלל בשום מקום והם מתבטאים במתמטיקה פשוטה המושלת בחלקים הקטנים ביותר, _שלא לדבר על כך_ שהתודעה היא המוח והמוח עשוי מניורונים, האדם הוא בעצם מוחו –

ואז אישה הפכה לחתולה, אז אין.

מאה שאלות נלחמו על זכות הקדימה בשפתיו של הארי והמנצח השתפך החוצה: "ו-ואיזה מין כישוף זה _וינגארדיום לביוסה__?_ מי ממציא את המילים ללחשים האלה, ילדים בגן?"

"די ומספיק, מר פוטר," אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל בחדות, אך עיניה האירו בדיצה מאופקת. "אם ברצונך ללמוד על קסם, אני מציעה שנסכם סופית את הניירת כדי שתוכל להגיע להוגוורטס."

"נכון," אמר הארי, די המום. הוא כינס את מחשבותיו. צעדת ההגיון פשוט תצטרך להתחיל מחדש, זה הכל; עדיין יש את השיטה הנסיונית וזה מה שחשוב. "אז איך אני מגיע להוגוורטס?"

צחוק חנוק נפלט מפרופסור מקגונגל, כאילו חולץ בפינצטה.

"רק רגע, הארי," אמר אביו. "זכור לך למה לא למדת בבית הספר עד היום? מה אם ההפרעה שלך?"

פרופסור מקגונגל הסתובבה ופנתה למיכאל. "ההפרעה שלו? מה זה?"

"אני לא ישן נכון," אמר הארי. הוא נופף בידיו בחוסר אונים. "מחזור השינה שלי הוא באורך עשרים ושש שעות, אני תמיד הולך לישון באיחור של שעתיים, כל יום. אני לא יכול להירדם מוקדם יותר, וביום שלמחרת אני הולך לישון באיחור של שעתיים מהיום ה_קודם_. עשר בלילה, שתים-עשרה בלילה, שתיים לפנת בוקר, ארבע לפנות בוקר, עד שזה מקיף את כל השעון. אפילו כשאני מנסה להתעורר מוקדם, זה לא משנה ואני במצב נואש כל היום. זו הסיבה שלא למדתי בבית ספר רגיל כל הזמן הזה."

"אחת מהסיבות," אמרה אמו. הארי הפציר בה במבט נוקב.

מקנוגל הוציאה _המממממ_ ארוך. "לא זכור לי ששמעתי על הפרעה כזו אי פעם..." היא אמרה באיטיות. "אני אשאל את מדאם פומפרי ואראה אם היא מכירה מרפא כלשהו." אז אורו עינייה. "לא, אני בטוחה שזה לא יהווה בעייה – אמצא פתרון בזמן. עכשיו," ומבטה שוב התחדד. "מהם הסיבות ה_אחרות_?"

הארי השליח אל הוריו מבט כעוס. "אני סרבן מצפון לגיוס קטינים, על רקע זה שאני לא צריך לסבול בשל אי-היכולת של מערכת חינוך מתפוררת לספק מורים או חומרי לימוד ברמה מספקת מינימלית."

שני הוריו של הארי ייללו מצחוק בתגובה לדבריו, כאילו חשבו שכל זה בדיחה אחת גדולה. "אה," אמר אבא של הארי, עיניו צהורות, "אז בגלל _זה_ נשכת מורה למתמטיקה בכיתה ג'."

"_היא לא ידעה מה זה לוגריתם__!_"

"ברור," אשרה אמו של הארי. "נשיכת המורה היתה תגובה מאוד בוגרת לכך."

אביו של הארי הנהן בראשו. "מדיניות מחושבת היטב לטיפול בבעיית המורים שלא מבינים לוגריתמים."

"הייתי בן _שבע__!_ כמה זמן כבר תמשיכו להעלות את זה?"

"אני מבינה," אמרה אמו בסימפתיות, "אתה נושך מורה _אחד_ למתמטיקה והם אף פעם לא נותנים לך לשכוח מזה, לא כך?"

הארי פנה אל פרופסור מקגונגל. "הנה! את רואה עם מה אני צריך להתמודד?"

"סלחו לי," אמרה פטוניה, ונמלטה מהדלת האחורית אל החצר, ממנו נשמעו בבירור צרחות הצחוק שלה.

"עוד, אה, תגיע הנחמה," נראה שמשום מה פרופסור מקגונגל התקשתה לדבר, "לא יהיה שום נשיכת מורים בהוגוורטס, האם זה ברור לגמרי, מר פוטר?"

הארי הזעיף כלפיה את פניו. "בסדר, לא אנשך כל אחד שלא נשך אותי קודם."

גם פרופסור מיכאל ורס-אוואנס נאלץ לצאת בקצרה מהחדר כששמע זאת.

"טוב," פרופסור מקגונגל נאנחה, לאחר שהוריו של הארי השתלטו על עצמם וחזרו. "טוב. לדעתי, בהתחשב בנסיבות, כדאי שאמנע מלקחת אותך לרכוש את חומרי הלימוד שלך עד ליום או יומיים לפני תחילת הלימודים."

"מה? למה? כל הילדים האחרים כבר יודעים קסם, לא? אני צריך להתחיל מיד בהשלמת החומר!"

"אל תדאג, מר פוטר," ענתה פרופסור מקגונגל, "הוגוורטס היא לגמרי מסוגלת ללמד את הבסיס. ויש לי חשד, מר פוטר, שאם אשאיר אותך לבדך עם ספרי הלימוד שלך, אפילו ללא שרביט, כשאחזור לבית הזה אמצא רק מכתש הפולט עשן סגול, עיר מרוקנת-אוכלוסיה הסובבת אותה, ומכת זברות בוערות שמשליטות טרור על השריד שנשאר מאנגליה."

אמו ואביו של הארי הנהנו בתאום מושלם.

"_אמא__! __אבא__!"_

* * *

><p><em>המשך יבוא<em>_..._


	3. פרק 3: השוואת המציאות לחלופותיה

במקרה שג'יי קיי רולינג שואלת אתכם על הסיפור הזה, אינכם יודעים דבר.

_לעומת זאת__, __במקרה שאליעזר יודקובסקי שואל אתכם__, __אתם יודעים הכל – את כל סודות היקום__._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_אבל אז השאלה היא – מי__?"_

* * *

><p>"אלוהים אדירים," אמר הברמן, מתבונן בהארי, "האם זה – זה יכול להיות -?"<p>

הארי רכן לעבר הבר של הקלחת הרותחת כמיטב יכולתו, על אף שהגיע בערך לגובה קצוות גבותיו. שאלה _כזו_ ראויה לטוב ביותר שלו.

"האם אני – אני יכול להיות – אולי – אי אפשר ממש לדעת – אם אני _לא_ – אבל אז השאלה היא – _מי__?_"

"תבורך נשמתי," לחש הברמן הזקן. "הארי פוטר...איזה כבוד."

הארי מצמץ, ואז התאושש. "טוב, כן, אתה מבחין היטב; רוב האנשים לא עולים על זה כל כך מהר –"

"מספיק," אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל. ידה התהדקה על כתפו של הארי. "אל תציק לילד, טום, כל זה חדש לו."

"אבל זה הוא?" רוטטה אישה זקנה. "זה הארי פוטר?" היא קמה מכסאה בקול קרצוף.

"דוריס," אמרה מקגונגל בהתראה. המבט שהטילה סביב החדר כה נוקב שהיה כנראה מאיים על כל אחד.

"אני רוצה רק ללחוץ את ידו," לחשה האישה. היא התכופפה נמוך והושיטה יד מקומטת, אותה הארי, בהרגשת בלבול ויותר אי-נוחות משחש אי פעם בחייו, לחץ בזהירות. דמעות נתזו מעיני האישה אל עבר ידיהם הלפותות. "הנכד שלי היה הילאי," היא לחשה אליו. "מת בשבעים ותשע. תודה לך, הארי פוטר. תודה לאלוהים על קיומך."

"בבקשה," אמר הארי באופן אוטומטי, ואז הסיב את ראשו והטיל על פרופסור מקגונגל מבט מפוחד ומתחנן.

פרופסור מקגונגל טרקה את רגלה ברצפה בדיוק כשההתנפלות הכללית עמדה להתחיל. זה עשה רעש שנתן להארי נמשל חדש לביטוי "בקיעת האבדון", וכולם קפאו במקומם.

"אנחנו ממהרים," אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל בקול שנשמע רגיל לחלוטין.

הם יצאו מהבר בלי בעיות.

"פרופסור?" אמר הארי לאחר שהגיעו לחצר. הוא התכוונן לשאול מה קורה, אבל באופן מוזר מצא את עצמו שואל שאלה אחרת לגמרי. "מי היה האיש החיוור הזה, ליד הפינה? האיש עם העין המפרפרת?"

"המ?" אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל, שנשמעה קצת מופתעת; אולי גם לא היא ציפתה לשאלה הזו. "זה היה פרופסור קוויריניוס קווירל. היא ילמד התמודדות בפני כוחות האופל בהוגוורטס השנה."

"היתה לי הרגשה מוזרה ביותר שהכרתי אותו..." הארי שפשף את מצחו. "ושאני לא צריך ללחוץ את ידו." כמו לפגוש מישהו שהיה פעם חבר, לפני שמשהו קטלני השתבש...זה לא היה באמת דומה, אבל הארי לא הצליח למצוא מילים. "ומה...מה כל זה _היה _בכלל?"

פרופסור מקגונגל הסתכלה עליו במבט מוזר. "מר פוטר...אתה יודע...כמה _בדיוק_ ספרו לך...על איך שמתו הוריך?"

הארי החזיר לה מבט יציב. "הוריי בריאים ושלמים, והם תמיד סרבו לדבר על מותם של ההורים ה_גנטיים_ שלי. מזה אני מסיק שזה לא היה טוב."

"נאמנות ראויה לשבח," אמרה פרופסור מקגנונגל. קולה התנמך. "אבל זה קצת פוגע לשמוע אותך אומר את זה ככה. לילי וג'יימס היו חברים שלי."

הארי לא הסתכל עלייה, לפתע נכלם. "אני מצטער," הוא אמר בקול קטן. "אבל כבר _יש_ לי אמא ואבא. ואני יודע שאני רק אאמלל את עצמי אם אשווה בין המציאות ל...למשהו מושלם שבניתי לי בדמיון."

"זה חכם להפליא מצדך," פרופסור מקגונגל אמרה בשקט. "אבל ההורים ה_גנטיים_ שלך מתו באופן ראוי לשבח, כשהגנו עליך."

_כשהגנו עלי__?_

משהו זר נאחז בליבו של הארי. "מה..._באמת_ קרה?"

פרופסור מקגונגל נאנחה. שרביטה הקיש על מצחו של הארי, וראייתו הטשטשה לרגע. "איזשהו מסוה," היא אמרה, "כדי שזה לא יקרה שוב, לא עד שתהיה מוכן." שרביטה שוב הצביע והקיש שלוש פעמים על קיר לבנים...

...שהתנקב ויצר חור, והתרחב והתפשט והתרעד עד שהתקבלה קשת ענקית, שחשפה מאחוריה שורה ארוכה של חנויות עם שלטים המפרסמים קלחות וכבדי דרקונים.

הארי לא מצמץ. זה לא היה כאילו מישהו הפך לחתול.

והם צעדו קדימה, ביחד אל תוך עולם הקוסמים.

היו סוחרים שרכלו במגפיים מנתרים ("עם גומי מקפץ אמיתי!") ו"סכינים +3! מזלגות +2! כפיות עם בונוס של +4!" היו משקפות שצבעו כל מה שהיית מסתכל עליו בירוק, והרכב כורסאות נוחות עם מושבי פליטה למקרה חירום.

ראשו של הארי כל הזמן הסתובב, הסתובב כאילו הוא ניסה להשתחרר מעל צווארו. זה היה כמו לעבור בפרק אביזרי הקסם של ספר חוקים מתקדם למבוכים ודרקונים (הוא לא שיחק במשחק עצמו, אבל הוא נהנה מקריאת ספרי החוקים). הארי התאמץ נואשות לא לפספס שום פריט שנמכר, למקרה שהוא היה אחד מהשלושה הנדרשים כדי להשלים את מחזור לחשי המשאלה האינסופי.

אז הארי זיהה משהו שגרם לו, בלי לחשוב בכלל, להתפצל מסגנית המנהלת ולהתחיל להתקדם לעבר החנות, חזית מלבנים כחולים עם פאות ממתכת ארודה. הוא הוחזר למציאות רק כאשר פרופסור מקגונגל נעמדה ממש מולו.

"מר פוטר?" היא אמרה.

הארי מצמץ, ואז הבין מה עשה הרגע. "אני מצטער! שכחתי לרגע שאני איתך ולא עם המשפחה שלי." הארי הצביע על חלון הראווה של החנות, שהציגה אותיות גדולות שזהרו בנהירות מנקבת אך רחוקה, ואייתו את השם _הספרים המזהירים של ביגבאם__._ "כשאתה עובר ליד חנות ספרים שלא ביקרת בו אף פעם, אתה חייב להכנס ולסקור אותו. זה החוק המשפחתי."

"זה הדבר הכי רייבנקלו ששמעתי בחיי."

"מה?"

"שום דבר. מר פוטר, הצעד הראשון שלנו הוא לעבור בגרינגוטס, הבנק של עולם הקוסמים. הכספת המשפחתית ה_גנטית_ שלך היא שם, עם הירושה שהשאירו לך הוריך ה_גנטיים_, ותצטרך כסף לציוד לימודי." היא נאנחה. "ונראה לי שכמות מסויימת של כסף להוצאות על ספרים יכולה גם להצטדק. אבל כדאי לך להתאפק זמן מה. להוגוורטס יש ספרייה די גדולה בנושאים קסומים. ובמגדל שבו, לדעתי הנחרצת, את תגור, יש ספרייה רחבת-היקף עוד יותר. כל ספר שתקנה עכשיו יהיה כנראה עותק."

הארי הנהן, והם המשיכו בדרכם.

"אל תביני אותי לא נכון, זו הסחת דעת _מעולה_," אמר הארי כשראשו המשיך להתפתל, "כנראה הסחת הדעת הטובה ביותר שמישהו ניסה עלי אי פעם, אבל אל תחשבי ששכחתי מהשיחה המיוחלת שלנו."

פרופסור מקגונגל נאנחה. "ההורים שלך – או אמך בכל מקרה – היו אולי נבונים מאוד בכך שלא ספרו לך."

"אז את רוצה שאמשיך בבורות מבורכת? יש בתכנית הזו פגם מסויים, פרופסור מקגונגל."

"אני מניחה שזה יהיה די חסר תועלת," אמרה המכשפה בקול הדוק, "כשכל אחד ברחוב יכול לספר לך את הסיפור. בסדר."

והיא ספרה לו על זה-שאין-לנקוב-בשמו, אדון האופל, וולדמורט.

"וולדמורט?" לחש הארי. זה היה אמור להצחיק אותו, אבל זה לא. השם צרב בתחושה קרה, באכזריות, בצלילות כיהלום, פטיש מטיטניום טהור צונח לעבר סדן של בשר רך. צינה סחפה את הארי בזמן שביטא את המילה, והוא החליט על המקום להשתמש במונחים בטוחים יותר כגון אתה-יודע-מי.

אדון האופל הזדעף על בריטניית הקוסמים כמו זאב פראי, קורע ומשסף את מארג חייהם היומיומיים. מדינות אחרות פכרו את ידיהן אך היססו להתערב, בין אם מתוך אנוכיות אדישה או מתוך פחד פשוט, כי מי שהיה הראשון מבינהם להתנגד לאדון האופל, השלום שלהם יהיה המטרה הבאה לטרור שלו.

(_אפקט הצופה מהצד_, חשב הארי, נזכר בניסוי של לאטן ודארלי שהראה שיותר סביר שתקבל עזרה אם יהיה לך התקף אפילפסיה מול אדם אחד מאשר מול שלושה. _פיזור האחריות__, __כולם מקווים שמישהו אחר יפעל קודם__._)

אוכלי המוות באו לפניו ובעקבותיו, נחשים שהכישו והחלישו, או נשרים זבלים שנכרו בפצעים. אוכלי המוות לא היו נוראים כמו אדון האופל, אך הם היו נוראים, והם היו רבים. ואוכלי המוות החזיקו לא רק בשרביטים; היה עושר בידי החיל מוסוה-הפנים, וכוח פוליטי, וסודות שהוחזקו בסחטנות, כדי לשתק חברה שמנסה להגן על עצמה.

עיתונאי זקן ומכובד, ירמי וויבל, קרא למיסים מוגברים ולגיוס. הוא צעק שזה מגוחך שהרוב יכרע בפחד מפני המיעוט. עורו, ועורו בלבד, נמצא ממוסמר לקיר חדר החדשות בבוקר שלמחרת, לצידם של עורותיהן של אשתו ושתי בנותיו. כולם רצו שמשהו נוסף יעשה, ואף אחד לא העז לעמוד בראש ולהציע דבר. מי שהכי התבלט הפך לדוגמא הבאה.

עד ששמותיהם של ג'יימס ולילי פוטר עלו לראש הרשימה.

ושניהם היו יכולים למות עם שרביטיהם בידיהם ולא להתחרט על בחירתם, כי הם _היו_ גיבורים; רק שהיה להם ילד עולל, בנם, הארי פוטר.

דמעות נקוו בעיניו של הארי. הוא ניגב אותם בכעס או אולי בייאוש, _אני לא הכרתי את האנשים האלה__, __לא באמת__, __הם כבר לא ההורים שלי _עכשיו_, __אין שום תועלת בלכאוב את כאבם –_

כשהארי סיים לייבב אל תוך גלימתה של המכשפה, הוא הביט למעלה, והרגיש קצת יותר טוב כשראה דמעות גם בעיניה של פרופסור מקגונגל.

"אז מה קרה?" אמר הארי, קולו רועד.

"אדון האופל בא למכתש גודריק,"פרופסור מקגונגל אמרה בלחש. "חשבנו שאתם מוסתרים, אבל בגדו בכם. אדון האופל הרג את ג'יימס, והוא הרג את לילי, הוא הגיע בסוף אליך, לעריסה שלך. הוא הטיל עליך את קללת ההרג, ושם זה נגמר. קללת ההרג נבנת משנאה טהורה, והיא פוגעת ישירות בנשמה, מנתקת אותה מהגוף. היא לא ניתנת לחסימה, ומי שהיא מכה בו, מת. אבל אתה שרדת. אתה האדם היחיד ששרד אי פעם. קללת ההרג הוחזרה ממך והכתה באדון האופל, והשאירה רק את גופתו השרופה וצלקת על פני מצחך. זה היה סופו של הטרור, והיינו חופשיים. ולכן, הארי פוטר, אנשים רוצים לראות את הצלקת על המצח שלך, ולכן אנשים רוצים ללחוץ לך את היד."

סערת הבכי שכבר שטפה את הארי לקחה את כל דמעותיו; הוא לא היה מסוגל לבכות שוב, הוא הגיע לקצה.

(ואיפשהו באחורית דעתו בצבצה אות בלבול קטנטנה, תחושה שמשהו לא נכון בסיפור הזה; וחלק מאומנותו של הארי היה צריך להיות שישים לב לאות המזערית הזו, אבל דעתו היתה מוסחת. יש חוק מצער שלפיו כשאתה הכי זקוק לאומנותך כרציונליסט, אז אתה הכי עלול לשכוח אותו.)

הארי ניתק את עצמו מצידה של פרופסור מקגונגל. "אני – אצטרך לחשוב על זה," הוא אמר, מנסה לשמור על שליטתו בקולו. הוא בהה בנעליו. "אמ. את יכולה פשוט לקרוא להם ההורים שלי, אם את רוצה, אין צורך לומר 'הורים גנטיים' או משהו כזה. אני משער שאין סיבה שלא יכולים להיות לי שתי אמהות ושני אבות."

לא נשמע כל הגה מפרופסור מקגונגל.

והם התקדמו ביחד בדממה, עד שעמדו לפני בניין לבן עצום עם דלתות ארד רחבות, ומעליהם המילים המגולפות: _בנק גרינגוטס__._

* * *

><p><em>התרגום הזה מתקדם יותר מהר ממה שציפיתי. ייאי. <em>

_המשך יבוא מתישהו._


	4. פרק 4: תאוריית השוק היעיל

כתב ויתור: ג'יי קיי רולינג צופה בכם מהמקום בו היא ממתינה, לנצח בבהו שבין עולמות.

_אליעזר יודקובסקי כנראה לא צופה בכם__. __יש לו דברים יותר חשובים לעשות עם זמנו__._

הערת הכותב: כפי שציינו אחרים, נראה שהספרים סותרים זה את זה בנוגע לכוח הקנייה של אוניה; אני בוחר ערך קבוע ודובק בו. חמש לירות סטרלינג לאוניה לא מסתדר עם שבע אוניות לשרביט וילדים המשתמשים בשרביטי יד-שנייה.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_השתררות עולמית היא ביטוי כל כך מכוער__. __אני מעדיף לקרוא לזה אופטימיזציה עולמית__."_

* * *

><p>ערימות אוניות זהובות. תלי חרמשים כסופים. גבבי גוזים ארודים.<p>

הארי עמד במקום, ובהה בפה פתוח בכספת המשפחתית. היו לו כל כך הרבה שאלות שלא ידע _במה_ להתחיל.

בצמוד לדלת הכספת, ממש מאחורי הארי, פרופסור מקגונגל הביטה בו, עושה רושם שהיא נשענת על הקיר כדרך אגב, אך עינייה מוכוונות. טוב, זה די הגיוני. התייצבות מול ערימת מטבעות זהב ענקית היתה מבחן אישיות כה ברור עד שכבר נהיה טיפוסי.

"המטבעות האלה ממתכת טהורה?" הארי אמר לבסוף.

"מה?" שאל בבוז ובכעס הגובלין גריפהוק, שחיכה ליד הדלת. "אתה מטיל ספק ביושרו של גרינגוטס, מר פוטר-אוואנס-ורס?"

"לא," אמר הארי בהיסח דעת, "ממש לא, מצטער אם זה יצא פוגע, אדוני. פשוט אין לי שום מושג איך המערכת הפיננסית שלכם עובדת. אני שואל האם אוניות באופן כלל עשויות מזהב טהור."

"מן הסתם," אמר גריפהוק.

"וכל אחד יכול להטביע אותם, או שהם מונפקות על ידי מונופול שעל ידי זה גובה סניוראז'?"

"מה?" אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל.

גריפהוק גיחך, וחשף שיניים מחודדות. "רק טיפש היה בוטח בכסף שאינו מעשה ידי גובלין."

"במילים אחרות," אמר הארי, "המטבעות לא אמורות להיות בעלות ערך גדול יותר מהמתכת ממנה הם עשויים?"

גריפהוק בהה בהארי. פרופסור מקגונגל נראתה מפוזרת.

"כלומר, אם הייתי מגיע לכאן עם טון כסף, הייתי יכול לייצר ממנו טון חרמשים?"

"בתשלום, מר פוטר-אוואנס-ורס." הגובלין הביט בו בעיניים מנצנצות. "בתשלום מסויים. היכן היית מוצא טון כסף, אני תוהה?"

"דיברתי באופן היפותטי," אמר הארי. _לעת עתה__, __בכל מקרה__._ "אם כן...כמה היית גובה בתשלום, כשבר מתוך המשקל הכולל?"

עיניו של גריפהוק היו נחושות. "הייתי צריך להתייעץ עם הממונים עלי..."

"תן לי ניחוש פרוע. אני לא אתפוס את גרינגוטס במילה שלך."

"חצי-העשירית מתוך המתכת תהווה משכורת נאה עבור ההטבעה."

הארי הנהן. "תודה רבה לך, מר גריפהוק."

_אז לא רק שכלכלת הקוסמים היא מופרדת כמעט לחלוטין מהכלכלה המוגלגית__, __אף אחד פה לא שמע על ארביטראז__'._ לכלכלה המוגלגית הגדולה יותר היה טווח מתנדנד של יחס זהב לכסף, לכן בכל פעם שיחס הזהב-כסף המוגלגי עלה על 5% סטייה מיחס משקלם של שבעה-עשר חרמשים לאוניה אחת, או זהב או כסף היה צריך להתרוקן מכלכלת הקוסמים עד שהשמירה על שער החליפין נעשתה בלתי אפשרית. להביא טון כסף, להמיר לחרמשים (ולשלם 5%), להמיר את החרמשים לאוניות, להעביר את הזהב לעולם המוגלגים, להחליף אותו ביותר כסף מהכמות ההתחלתית, וחזור חלילה.

יחס הזהב לכסף של המוגלגים לא היתה בסביבות חמישים לאחד? הארי לא חשב שזה שבע-עשרה, בכל מקרה. ונראה שמטבעות הכסף היו _קטנות _יותר ממטבעות הזהב.

מאידך גיסא, הארי כרגע נמצא בתוך בנק שבו, _פשוטו כמשמעו_, אחסנו את הכסף שלך בתוך כספות מלאות במטבעות זהב שנשמרו על ידי דרקונים, שבו הייתי חייב להכנס ולהוציא את המטבעות מתוך הכספת שלך כל פעם שרצית לשלם על הוצאות. דקויות השימוש בארביטראז' על מנת לנטרל אי-יעילויות בשוק אכן אולי לא יהיו מובנות פה. הוא התפתה להעיר הערות מלגלגות על גסותה של המערכת הפיננסית שלהם...

_אבל הקטע העצוב הוא שהדרך שלהם היא כנראה יותר טובה__._

מצד שני, קרן גידור מוכשרת אחת כנראה תצליח להחזיק בכל עולם הקוסמים תוך שבוע. הארי תייק במוחו את הרעיון למקרה שבו יגמר לו הכסף, או שיהיה לו שבוע פנוי.

בינתיים, ערימות מטבעות הזהב העצומות כנראה יתאימו לדרישותיו בטווח הקרוב.

הארי פסע קדימה, והחל להרים מטבעות זהב ביד אחת ולהעביר אותן ליד השנייה.

כשהגיע לעשרים, פרופסור מקגונגל כיחכחה. "לדעתי זה יותר ממספיק בכדי לשלם עבור הציוד הלימודי שלך, מר פוטר."

"המ?" אמר הארי, מחשבותיו במקום אחר. "חכי רגע, אני מבצע חישוב פרמי."

"את מבצע _מה_?" אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל, שנשמעה מבוהלת למדי.

"זה משהו מתמטי. קרוי על שם אנריקו פרמי. זו דרך לקבל מספרים גסים בראש שלך..."

עשרים אוניות זהב שקלו אולי עשירית קילוגרם? ומחיר הזהב הוא, מה, עשרת אלפים לירות בריטיות לקילוגרם? אז שוויה של אוניה יהיה בערך חמישים לירות... ערימות הזהב נראו בגובה כשישים מטבעות, וברוחב עשרים מטבעות בערך בשני מימדי הבסיס, וערימה היתה בקירוב בצורת פירמידה, אז הנפח הוא שליש מהנפח המעוקב. שמונת-אלפים מטבעות לכל ערימה, בקירוב, והיו בערך חמש ערימות בגודל הזה, אז ארבעים-אלף אוניות או שני מיליון לירות סטרלינג.

לא רע. הארי חייך בסוג של סיפוק עגום. חבל שהוא כבר ממש באמצע לחקור את עולם הקסם החדש והמפליא, ואינו יכול לקחת פסק זמן כדי לחקור את עולם העושר החדש והמפליא, שלפי אומדן פרמי מהיר הוא פחות מעניין בערך פי מיליון.

_בכל זאת__, __זאת הפעם האחרונה שאני מכסח מדשאה עבור לירה אחת גרועה__._

הארי סובב את עצמו במהירות מסחררת מערימת הכסף הענקית. "סלחי לי על השאלה, פרופסור מקגונגל, אבל למיטב ידיעתי הורי היו בשנות העשרים לחייהם כשנהרגו. האם זה דבר רגיל שלזוג צעיר יהיה כמות כזו של כסף בכספת שלהם?" אם כן, כוס תה כנראה יעלה חמשת-אלפים לירות. חוק מספר אחד בכלכלה: אי אפשר לאכול כסף.

פרופסור מקגונגל הנידה בראשה. "אביך היה נצר אחרון למשפחה ותיקה, מר פוטר. ויכול גם להיות..." המכשפה היססה. "חלק מהכסף הזה יכול להיות ממחירים שהוטלו על ראשו של אתה-יודע-מי, שישולמו למי שיהר - אה, למי שיביס אותו. או שהדמים האלה עוד לא נאספו. אינני בטוחה."

"מעניין..." אמר הארי באיטיות. "אז חלק מזה הוא למעשה, במובן מסוים, שלי. זאת אומרת, אני הרווחתי אותו. סוג של. אולי. אפילו אם אני לא זוכר את האירוע." אצבעותיו של הארי תקתקו על פני מכנסו. "זה גורם לי להרגיש פחות נפשע על כך שאשתמש _בחלק זעיר מאוד ממנו__! __אל תיבהלי__, __פרופסור מקגונגל__!_"

"מר פוטר! אתה קטין, ובתור שכזה, אתה תורשה למשוך רק סכומים _סבירים_ מ – "

"אני _מסכים לגמרי_ עם סבירות! אני לגמרי באניה של מתינות פיסקלית ושליטה בדחפים! אבל אני _כן_ ראיתי כמה דברים בדרך לפה שיהוו רכישות _נבונות ובוגרות_..."

הארי נעל מבטים עם פרופסור מקגונגל, ושניהם התחילו בקרב אילם.

"לדוגמא?" פרופסור מקגונגל שאלה לבסוף.

"מזוודות שמכילות יותר מבפנים מאשר מבחוץ?"

פנייה של פרופסור מקגונגל נעשו קשוחים. "אלה _מאוד_ יקרים, מר פוטר!"

"כן, אבל-" עתר הארי. "אני בטוח שכשאהיה מבוגר ארצה כזה. ואני _יכול_ להרשות את זה לעצמי. מבחינה לוגית, לקנות אותו עכשיו זה יהיה הגיוני בדיוק כמו לקנות אותו אחר כך, וכך אוכל להשתמש בו מיד. זה אותו כסף בכל מקרה, לא? כלומר, _בכל מקרה _הייתי רוצה אחד טוב, עם _הרבה_ מקום בפנים, באיכות טובה מספיק שלא אצטרך פשוט לקנות אחד יותר טוב בהמשך..." קולו של הארי דעך באופטימיות.

מבטה של פרופסור מקגונגל לא נע ולא זע. "ומה בדיוק _תאחסן_ במזוודה כזו, מר פוטר –"

"ספרים."

"מן הסתם," פרופסור מקגונגל נאנחה.

"ראוי היה שתיידעי אותי _בהקדם_ שקיים קסם כזה! ושאני בעל האמצעים לקנות כזה! עכשיו אני ואבא שלי נצטרך להשקיע את היומיים הקרובים בחיפוש _קדחתני_ בכל חנויות הספרים המשומשים אחר ספרי לימוד ישנים, כדי שתהיה לי ספריה מדעית נאותה איתי בהוגוורטס – ואולי גם אוסף מדע בדיוני קטן, אם אצליח לקבץ משהו סביר מתוך ארגזי ההנחות. ואפילו יותר טוב, אעשה את העסקה טיפה יותר מתוקה עבורך, בסדר? רק תני לי לקנות –"

"_מר פוטר__!_ אתה חושה שאתה יכול _לשחד_ אותי?"

"מה? _לא__!_ לא ככה! התכוונתי, הוגוורטס יכולה לקבל חלק מהספרים שאני מביא, אם את חושבת שהם יהוו תוספת טובה לספרייה. אני אקבל אותם בזול, ו_אני_ רק רוצה שהם יהיו שם איפשהו. זה בסדר לשחד אנשים עם _ספרים_, נכון? זו –"

"מסורת משפחתית."

"כן, בדיוק."

גופה של פרופסור מקגונגל כאילו צנח, הכתפיים מתנמכים בתוך גלימתה השחורה. "איני יכולה להכחיש בחוכמת דבריך, על אף שאני מאוד חפצה בכך. ארשה לך למשוך מאה אוניות נוספות, מר פוטר." היא שוב נאנחה. "אני _יודעת_ שאתחרט על כך, ואני מסכימה לזה בכל זאת."

"גישה מעולה! ו'נרתיק מעור מוק' אכן עושה את שאני חושב שהוא עושה?"

"הוא לא מסוגל לעשות כל מה שמזוודה יכולה," אמרה המכשפה בחוסר רצון מובהק, "אבל...נרתיק מעור מוק עם לחש אחזור ולחש הרחבה סמוי יכול להכיל מספר פריטים עד שיזומנו על ידי זה שהציב אותם –"

"יש! אני בהחלט צריך גם דבר כזה! זה יהיה כאילו סופר-כיס המגניבות האולטימטיבית! כמו חגורת השירות של באטמן! מי צריך את האולר השוויצרי שלי, הייתי יכול לשאת סט כלי עבודה שלם שם בפנים! או _ספרים__!_ שלושת הספרים שבראש רשימת הקריאה שלי יהיו עלי בכל רגע נתון, וכשישעמם לי פשוט אוציא אחד בכל מקום שאני נמצא בו! לא אצטרך לבזבז עוד רגע נוסף מחיי! מה את אומרת, פרופסור מקגונגל? זה למען הקריאה של ילדים, המניע הנעלה ביותר מכל המניעים האפשריים."

"...אני מניחה שאתה יכול להוסיף עוד עשר אוניות."

גריפהוק חנן את הארי במבט של כבוד כנה, אולי אפילו הערצה מופגנת.

"וקצת דמי כיס, כמו שהזכרת קודם. נראה לי שאני יכול להזכר בעוד דבר אחד או שניים שארצה אולי לאחסן בתיק שלי."

"_אל תגזים__, __מר פוטר__."_

"אבל הו, פרופסור מקגונגל, למה להרוס את הכיף שלי? יום זה הוא ללא ספק יום שמחה, שבו אני מגלה כל דבר קסום בפעם הראשונה! למה לשחק את דמות המבוגר הממורמר כשבמקום זה היית יכולה לחייך ולהזכר בילדות התמימה שלך, צופה בהבעת האושר על פני בזמן שאני קונה כמה צעצועים באמצעות חלק אפסי מתוך העושר שהרווחתי כשהבסתי את הקוסם הנורא ביותר שבריטניה הכירה אי פעם, לא שאני מאשים אותך בכפיות טובה או משהו כזה, אבל בלי קשר, מה זה כבר כמה צעצועים כנגד דבר כזה?"

"_אתה_," נהמה פרופסור מקגונגל. ההבעה על פניה היתה כה מפחידה ואיומה שהארי צווח ולקח צעד אחורה, ובכך הפיל ערימת מטבעות זהב שהשמיעה קול צלצול מחריש, נפל והשתרע לאחור לתוך ים של כסף. גריפהוק נאנח והסתיר את פניו בכף ידו. "הייתי עושה טובה גדולה לבריטניית הקוסמים, מר פוטר, אם הייתי נועלת אותך בתוך הכספת הזאת ומשאירה אותך פה."

והם יצאו בלי בעיות נוספות.


	5. פרק 5: טעות הייחוס הבסיסית

ג'יי קיי רולינג בוהה בכם כרגע. אתם מרגישים את עיניה נתלות בכם? היא קוראת את מחשבותיכם עם קרני הרולינג שלה.

_אליעזר יודקובסקי בכלל לא _צריך_ לבהות בכם בכדי לקרוא את מחשבותיכם__. __הוא כבר ידע אותם מזמן__._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_היתה דרושה התערבות על__-__טבעית כדי שתהיה לו את המוסריות שלך בהנתן סביבתו__."_

* * *

><p>חנות המוק היתה חנות קטנה ומקסימה (יש שהיו אומרים אפילו חמודה) הנחבאת מאחורי דוכן ירקות שהיה מאחורי חנות כפפות קסומות שהיתה בסמטה שיצאה מרחוב צדדי של סמטת דיאגון. למרבה האכזבה, החנוונית לא היתה מכשפה עתיקה וכמושה, אלא אשה צעירה ומודאגת למראה בלבוש גלימה צהובה בלויה. כרגע היא הושיטה סופר-תיק מוק QX31, שיתרונו היה שהיתה לו שפה מתרחבת בנוסף ללחש הרחבה סמוי: יכולת להכניס אליו דברים גדולים, למרות שנפח הכולל עדיין היה מוגבל.<p>

הארי _התעקש_ שיבואו לפה מיד, דבר ראשון – התעקש עד כמה שחשב שיכול בלי לעורר את חשדה של פרופסור מקגונגל. היה אצלו משהו שהוא חייב להכניס לתוך התיק בהקדם האפשרי. זה לא היה שק האוניות שפרופסור מקגונגל הרשתה לו למשוך מגרינגוטס. זה היה כל האוניות האחרות שהארי תחב לכיסיו בחשאיות לאחר שנפל לתוך ערימת מטבעות זהב. הנפילה באמת _היתה_ בטעות, אבל הארי אף פעם לא היה כזה שמחמיץ הזדמנויות...על אף שזו היתה בתכלס החלטה של רגע. מאז הארי החזיק באופן מסורבל את שק האוניות המורשה ליד כיס מכנסיו, כדי שקולות השקשוק כאילו ינבעו מהמקום הנכון.

עדיין נשארה שאלה לגבי איך הוא יכניס בפועל את המטבעות _האחרות_ לתוך התיק בלי שיתפסו אותו. מטבעות הזהב הן אולי שלו, אבל הן עדיין גזולות – גזל-עצמי? אוטו-גניבה?

הארי הרים את מבטו מהסופר-תיק מוק QX31 שעל הדלפק שלפניו. "אני יכול להתנסות עם זה קצת? כדי לוודא שזה עובד באופן, אמ, אמין?" היא הרחיב את עיניו בהבעת תמימות ילדית ושובבה.

ואכן, אחרי עשר חזרות על פעולת הכנסת שק-המטבעות לתוך התיק, תחיבת היד פנימה, לחישת "שק זהב", והוצאתו, פרופסור מקגונגל לקחה צעד אחורה והחלה לבחון כמה פריטים אחרים בחנות, והחנוונית הפנתה את ראשה כדי להשגיח.

הארי הטיל את שק הזהב לתוך תיק המוק עם יד _שמאל_ שלו; יד _ימין_ יצאה מכיסו מחזיקה בחוזקה כמה ממטבעות הזהב, נתחבה לתוך תיק המוק, שמטה את המטבעות, ולבסוף (עם לחישת "שק זהב") דלתה את השק המקורי. אז השק הועבר ליד _שמאל_, ששוב הטילה אותה לתוך התיק, ויד _ימין_ של הארי הוכנסה שוב לכיסו...

פרופסור מקגונגל החזירה את מבטה אליו פעם אחת, אבל הארי הצליח להמנע מלקפוא או להרתע, ולא נראה שהיא שמה לב למשהו. אבל אף אי אפשר _ממש_ לדעת, בהקשר של המבוגרים שיש להם חוש הומור. נדרשו שלוש איטרציות בכדי לסיים את המשימה, ולהערכתו הארי הצליח לגנוב אולי שלושים אוניות מעצמו.

הארי הרים את ידו, נגב קצת זעה ממצחו, ונשף. "אני רוצה את זה, בבקשה."

בגרעון חמשה-עשר אוניות (פי שתיים ממחיר שרביט קסם, מסתבר) ובתוספת סופר-תיק מוק QX31 אחד, הארי ופרופסור מקגונגל יצאו מהחנות. דלת החנות התהוותה לכף יד ונופפה להם לשלום כשעזבו, דוחקת את זרועה באופן שגרם להארי לחוש בחילה קלה.

ואז, למרבה הצער...

"אתה _באמת_ הארי פוטר?" לחש האיש הזקן, דמעה אחת גדולה זולגת במורד פניו. "לא היית משקר על משהו כזה, נכון? פשוט שמעתי שמועות שלא _באמת_ שרדת את קללת ההרג ובגלל זה אף אחד לא שמע ממך אי פעם."

...לחש ההסוואה של פרופסור מקגונגל היה כנראה אפקטיבי בצורה פחות ממושלמת נגד קוסמים יותר מנוסים.

פרופסור מקגונגל הניחה יד על כתפו של הארי ומשכה אותו לתוך הסמטה הקרובה ברגע ששמעה "הארי פוטר?" האיש הזקן עקב אחריהם, אבל לפחות נראה שאף אחד אחר לא שמע.

הארי שקל את השאלה. האם _היה_ באמת הארי פוטר? "אני יודע רק מה שאנשים אחרים ספרו לי," אמר הארי. "זה לא כאילו אני זוכר את הלידה שלי." ידו נגעה במצחו. "היתה לי את הצלקת הזאת מאז שאני זוכר את עצמי. אבל," הארי אמר בהרהור, "אם יש כבר סיבה מספקת להתניית קונספירציה, אין שום סיבה שהם לא ימצאו איזה יתום אחר ויגדלו אותו כך שיאמין ש_הוא_ הארי פוטר –"

פרופסור מקגונגל חכחה את ידה בפניה ברוגז. "אתה זהה במראה כמעט בדיוק לאביך, ג'יימס, בשנה הראשונה שלמד בהוגוורטס. וביכולתי להעיד על רקע _אישיות בלבד_ שאתה קשור משפחתית לפורענות גריפינדור."

"גם _היא_ יכולה להיות קשורה לזה," הארי הבחין.

"לא," רטט הזקן. "היא צודקת. יש לך את עיניה של אמך."

"הממ," הארי קימט מצחו. "להבחנתי גם _אתה_ יכול להיות קשור לזה – "

"די, מר פוטר."

הזקן הרים יד כאילו רצה לגעת בהארי, אבל אז הניח לה ליפול. "אני פשוט שמח שאתה בחיים," הוא רחש. "תודה לך, הארי פוטר. תודה על מה שעשית...אעזוב אותך לנפשיך עכשיו."

ומקל ההליכה שלו תקתק משם באיטיות, אל מחוץ לסמטה ובמורד הרחוב הראשי של סמטת דיאגון.

הפרופסור הסתובבה, פניה מתוחים וקודרים. הארי הסתכל סביבו באופן אוטומטי. אך הסמטה נראתה ריקה מכל למעט עלים יבשים, ומפתח סמטת דיאגון נראו רק עוברי אורח צועדים בזריזות.

סוף סוף נראה שפרופסור מקגונגל נרגעה. "זה לא נעשה היטב," היא אמרה בקול נמוך. "אני יודעת שאתה לא רגיל לזה, מר פוטר, אבל אנשים די אכפתיים כלפיך. בבקשה תהיה נחמד אליהם."

הארי הביט בנעליו. "הם לא צריכים," הוא אמר בטיפת מרירות. "להיות אכפתיים כלפי, אני מתכוון."

"הצלת אותם מאתה-יודע-מי," אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל. "איך לא יהיה אכפת להם?"

הארי הרים את מבטו אל הבעת הפנים הקשוחה של הגברת המכשפתית תחת כובעה המחודד, ונאנח. "אני מניח שאין סיכוי שאם אומר _טעות ייחס בסיסית_ יהיה לך מושג למה הכוונה."

"לא," אמרה הפרופסור במבטאה הסקוטי המדויק, "אבל תסביר בבקשה, מר פוטר, אם תואיל."

"טוב..." אמר הארי, מנסה להבין איך להסביר את הפרט המסויים הזה מתוך מדע המוגלגים. "נגיד שאת מגיעה לעבודה ורואה את עמיתך חובט בשולחנו. את חושבת, 'איזה אדם כעוס הוא.' עמיתך חושב על כך שמישהו נתקל בו והפיל אותו על קיר בדרך לעבודה, ואז צעק עליו. _כל אחד_ היה כועס על זה, לדעתו. כשאנו מסתכלים על אחרים אנו רואים תכונות אישיות שמסבירות את התנהגותם, אבל כשאנו מסתכלים על עצמינו אנו רואים נסיבות שמסבירות את התנהגותינו. סיפוריהם של אנשים הגיוניים להם פנימית, מבפנים, אבל אנחנו לא רואים את עבריהם של אנשים מזדנבים אחריהם באוויר. אנחנו רואים אותם רק במצב אחד, ואנו לא רואים איך הם יהיו במצב אחר. לכן טעות הייחוס הבסיסית היא שאנחנו מסבירים באמצעות תכונות קבועות ומתמשכות את מה שיוסבר באופן יותר טוב על ידי נסיבות ומתוך הקשר." היו כמה ניסויים אלגנטיים שאמתו את זה, אבל הארי לא התכוון להכנס לזה.

גבותיה של המכשפה התרוממו תחת מצחיית הכובע. "נראה לי שהבנתי..." פרופסור מקגונגל אמרה באיטיות. "אבל איך זה קשור אליך?"

הארי בעט בקיר הלבנים של הסמטה חזק מספיק כדי להכאיב לרגלו. "אנשים חושבים שהצלתי אותם מאת-יודעת-מי בגלל שאני איזה מין לוחם דגול של האור."

"האחד עם הכוח לנצח את אדון האופל..." רחשה המכשפה, אירוניה מוזרה מחמיצה את קולה.

"כן," אמר הארי, רוגז ותסכול נאבקים בתוכו, "כאילו שהשמדתי את אדון האופל בגלל שיש לי איזו תכונת השמדת-אדוני-אופל קבועה ומתמשכת. הייתי בגיל חמש-עשרה חודשים! אני לא _יודע_ מה קרה, אבל הייתי _מניח_ שזה קשור ב-, כמו שאומרים, נסיבות תלויות וסביבתיות. ובודאי שלא באישיות שלי. לאשנים לא אכפת _ממני_, הם לא רוצים ללחוץ את היד _שלי_, הם רוצים ללחוץ את היד של _הסבר לא מוצלח_." הארי נעצר, והביט בפרופסור מקגונגל. "_את_ יודעת מה באמת קרה?"

"אכן גיבשתי רעיון..." אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל. "לאחר שפגשתי אותך, כמובן."

"כן?"

"ניצחת את אדון האופל בכך שהייתי נורא יותר _ממנו_, ושרדת את קללת ההרג בכך שהיית איום יותר מהמוות."

"חה. חה. חה." הארי בעט שוב בקיר.

פרופסור מקגונגל צחקקה. "בואו ניקח אותך למדאם מלקין עכשיו. אני חוששת שהלבוש המוגלגי שלך עשוי למשוך תשומת לב."

הם נתקלו בעוד שני אוהדים על הדרך.

לגלימות מדאם מלקין היתה חזית באמת משעממת, לבנים אדומים רגילים, וחלונות מזכוכית המציגות גלימות שחורות פשוטות בפנים. לא גלימות שזהרו או השתנו או הסתובבו, או שהקרינו קרניים משונות שכאילו עברו ישירות דרך החולצה שלך ודגדגו אותך. רק גלימות שחורות פשוטות, זה כל מה שיכולת לראות מבעד לחלון. הדלת היתה פתוחה לרווחה, כאילו מפגינה שאין פה סודות ואין מה להסתיר.

"אני אעזוב אותך לכמה דקות בזמן שתותאם לגלימות שלך," אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל. "תהיה בסדר עם זה, מר פוטר?"

הארי הנהן. הוא שנא קניית בגדים בכל מאודו ולא האשים את המכשפה הבוגרת בכך שרגשותיה דומות.

שרביטה של פרופסור מקגונגל יצא מתוך שרוולה, והקיש קלות על ראשו של הארי. "וכיוון שעליך להיות ברור לחושיה של מדאם מלקין, אני מסירה את הערפול."

"אה..." אמר הארי. זה באמת הדאיג אותו קצת; הוא עוד לא התרגל לכל הקטע הזה של 'הארי פוטר'.

"למדתי בהוגוורטס עם מדאם מלקין," מקגונגל אמרה. "גם אז, היא היתה אחד האנשים הכי קרי רוח שהכרתי. היא לא תמצמץ אפילו אם אתה-יודע-מי בעצמו היה נכנס לה לחנות." קולה של מקגונגל היה שקוע בזכרונות, ומאוד מאשר. "מדאם מלקין לא תציק לך, והיא לא תיתן לאף אחד אחר להציק לך."

"לאן את הולכת, באמת?" הארי שאל. "רק למקרה ש-, את יודעת, משהו _כן_ קורה."

מקגונגל כוונה אל הארי מבט קשוח. "אני הולכת _לשם_," היא אמרה, מצביעה על בניין מעבר לרחוב שהציג שלט של חבית מעץ, "וקונה לי משקה חריף, אותו אני צריכה נואשות. _עליך_ להמדד לגלימות שלך, _שום דבר אחר_. אחזור להשגיח עליך _בקצרה_, ואני _מצפה_ שאמצא את החנות של מדאם מלקין ניצב בשלמותו ולא עולה באש בשום צורה."

מדאם מלקין היתה אישה זקנה וסואנת שלא אמרה מילה על הארי כשראתה את הצלקת על מצחו, והיא כוונה מבט קודר על העוזרת כשהבחורה נראתה כאילו היא עומדת לומר משהו. מדאם מלקין הוציאה סט של פיסות בד מונפשות ומתפתלות והחלה לבחון את חומר אומנותה.

ליד הארי, נער צעיר וחיוור עם פנים חדות ושיער לבן-בלונדיני _כלכךמגניב_ נראה בשלבי סיום של תהליך דומה. אחת משתי העוזרות של מדאם מלקין בחנה את הילד לבן-השיער ואת הגלימה המשובצת בדפוס שחמט אותה לבש; מדי פעם היתה טופחת קלות בשרביטה על אחת מזוויות הגלימה, והגלימה היתה מתהדקת או מתרופפת.

"שלום," אמר הילד. "גם אתה להוגוורטס?"

הארי הצליח לחזות לאן השיחה הזאת עומדת להתקדם, והחליט בשבריר שנייה של תסכול שמספיק ודי.

"אלוהים אדירים," לחש הארי, "זה לא יכול להיות." הוא אישר לעיניו להתרחב. "שם...שמך, אדוני?"

"דראקו מאלפוי," אמר דראקו מאלפוי, שנראה קצת תומה.

"זה _אתה_! דראקו מאלפוי. א-אני אף פעם לא חשבתי שאזכה לכבוד כזה, אדוני." הלוואי שהיה יכול לגרום לדמעות לנטוף מעיניו. האחרים בדרך כלל התחילו לבכות בערך בנקודה הזו.

"אה," אמר דראקו, שנשמע קצת מבולבל. אז שפתיו התרחבו לחיוך זחוח. "טוב לפגוש מישהו שיודע מה מעמדו."

אחת העוזרות, זאת שכנראה זיהתה את הארי, השמיעה השתנקות עמומה.

הארי המשיך בגרגוריו. "אני מאושר שפגשתי אותך, מר מאלפוי. פשוט מאושר באופן שבל-יתואר. ושאלמד בהוגוורטס איתך בשכבה! זה מעורר בליבי התרגשות עזה."

אופס. הקטע הזה נשמע אולי קצת מוזר, כאילו הוא מפלרטט עם דראקו או משהו.

"ו_אני_ שמח להבין שאקבל יחס מכובד כפי שראוי למשפחת מאלפוי," החזיר הילד השני, יחד עם חיוך כפי שהנעלה במלכים היה מעניק לפחות שבנתיניו, אם נתין זה היה ישר, אך עני.

אמ...לעזאזל, הארי התקשה לחשוב על האמרה הבאה שלו. טוב, כולם _אכן_ די רצו ללחוץ את ידו של הארי פוטר, אז – "כשבגדי יותאמו, אדוני, תואיל בחסדך ללחוץ את ידי? לא ארצה דבר נוסף בכדי לתת שיא ליום הזה, לא, החודש הזה, למעשה, כל משך חיי."

הילד עם השיער הבלונדיני-לבן השיב במבט קודר. "ומה _אתה_ עשית למען המאלפויים שמזכה אותך בטובה שכזו?"

_הו__, __אני לגמרי אשתמש בתכסיס הזה מול האדם הבא שרוצה ללחוץ את ידי__._ הארי הרכין ראשו. "לא, לא, אדוני, אני מבין. אני מצטער ששאלתי. אתכבד לרחוץ את נעליך, במקום."

"אכן," הפציר הילד השני. הבעתו החמורה התבהרה במקצת. "תגיד, לאיזה בית נראה לך שתתמיין? אני מיועד לבית סלית'רין, כמובן, כמו אבי שלפני. ועבורך, הייתי מנחש בית הפלפאף, או אולי בית גמדון.

הארי חייך בשובבות. "פרופסור מקגונגל אומרת שאני הבנאדם הכי רייבנקלו שהיא אי פעם ראתה או שמעה עליו באגדה, במידה כזו שרוונה רייבנקלו בעצמה היתה אומרת לי לצאת יותר, מה ש_זה_ לא אומר, ושללא ספק אגיע לבית רייבנקלו אם המצנפת לא צורחת חזק מדי בכדי שכולנו נבין את המילים, סגור ציטוט."

"וואו," אמר דראקו מאלפוי, שנשמע שקצת התרשם. הילד הוציא סוג של אנחה אגמומית. "החנופה שלך היתה מעולה, לפחות לדעתי, בכל מקרה – היית מצליח גם בבית סלית'רין. בדרך כלל רק אבא שלי מקבל התרפסויות כאלה. אני _מקווה_ שהסלית'רינים האחרים יתחנפו אלי עכשיו שאני בהוגוורטס...אני מניח שזה סימן טוב."

הארי כחכח. "בעצם, מצטער, אין לי באמת שמץ של מושג מי אתה."

"_נו באמת__!_" אמר הילד באכזבה עזה. "אז למה עשית את זה, הא?" עיניו של דראקו התרחבו בחשד פתאומי. "ואיך אתה _לא_ יודע על המאלפויים? ומה ה_בגדים_ האלה שאתה לובש? ההורים שלך _מוגלגים__?_"

"שניים מהורי מתים," אמר הארי. ליבו נצבט. כשהוא ניסח את זה _ככה_ – "שני ההורים האחרים שלי הם מוגלגים, והם אלה שגידלו אותי."

"_מה__?_" אמר דראקו. "_מי_ אתה?"

"הארי פוטר, נעים להכיר."

"_הארי פוטר__?_" דראקו התנשף. "_ה_הארי – " והילד השתתק בפתאומיות.

היתה שתיקה קצרה.

אז, בהתלהבות זיונית, "הארי פוטר? _ה_הארי פוטר? וואו, תמיד רציתי לפגוש אותך!"

השמשית של דראקו הוציאה קול כאילו נחנקה אך המשיכה בעבודתה, מרימה את זרועותיו של דראקו כדי להסיר בזהירות את הגלימה המשובצת.

"שתוק," הציע הארי.

"אפשר את החתימה שלך? לא, רגע, אני רוצה קודם להצטלם איתך!"

"ת_סתום_ת_סתום_ת_סתום_."

"אני פשוט כל כך _מאושר_ לפגוש אותך!"

"תעלה בלהבות ותמות."

"אבל אתה הארי פוטר, המושיע ההדור של עולם הקוסמים! הגיבור של כולם, הארי פוטר! תמיד רציתי להיות בדיוק כמוך כשאגדל כדי ש –"

דראקו הפסיק את דבריו באמצע משפט, פניו קופאות באימה טהורה.

גבוה, לבן-שיער, קריר ואלגנטי בגלימה שחורה באיכות משובחת ביותר. יד אחת אוחזת בדוקרן כסוף-ידית שקבלה אופי של נשק קטלני רק מההמצאות ביד הזו. עיניו התבוננו בחדר באופן חסר רגש השיך לתליין, איש שעבורו הרג אינו כואב, או אפילו אסור אך חושני, אלא רק פעולה שגרתית, כמו נשימה.

זה היה האיש שברגע זה נכנס בדלת הפתוחה.

"דראקו," אמר האיש, קולו נמוך וכעוס מאוד, "_מה_ אתה _אומר__?_"

בשבריר שנייה של פאניקה משותפת, הארי גיבש תכנית הצלה.

"לוציוס מאלפוי," התנשם הארי פוטר. "_ה_לוציוס מאלפוי?"

אחת מהעוזרות של מדאם מלקין היתה חייבת להסתובב ולפנות לקיר.

עיניים רצחניות בקור רוח הביטו בו. "הארי פוטר."

"אני כל כך מתכבד לפגוש אותך!"

העיניים הכהות התרחבו, איום קטלני מתחלף בפתע המום.

"הבן שלך כבר סיפר לי _המון_ עליך," הארי המשיך להשתפך, בקושי יודע אפילו מה יוצא מפיו אלא פשוט מדבר מהר ככל האפשר. "אבל ברור שכבר ידעתי עליך קודם, כולם יודעים עליך, לוציוס מאלפוי הדגול! העטור המכובד ביותר של הבית של סלית'רין, אני שוקל לנסות להתקבל בעצמי לבית סלית'רין רק בגלל ששמעתי שהיית בו כילד –"

"_מה אתה אומר__, __מר פוטר__?_" נשמעה כמעט-צרחה מחוץ לחנות, ופרופסור מקגונגל התפרצה פנימה כעבור שנייה.

היתה אימה כל כך טהורה על פנייה שפיו של הארי נפתח אוטומטית, ואז נסתם באין-מה-לומר.

"פרופסור מקגונגל?" קרא דראקו. "זאת באמת את? שמעתי עליך כל כך הרבה מאבא שלי, אני שוקל לנסות להתמיין לגריפינדור כדי ש –"

"_מה__?_" געו לוציוס מאלפוי ופרופסור מקגונגל בתאום מושלם, זה-לצד-זו. ראשניהם הסתובבו כדי להביט זו בזה בתנועה כפולה, ואז שניהם סלדו זה מזו כאילו בצעו ריקוד מסונכרן.

היתה סערת פעולות פתאומית כאשר לוציוס תפס את דראקו וגרר אותו אל מהחנות.

ואז היתה דממה.

ביד שמאל של פרופסור מקגונגל נחה כוס-שתייה קטנה, נטויה לצד אחד בהסתערות הנשכחת, כעת מטפטפת באיטיות טיפות אלכוהול לתוך שלולית היין האדום שהופיעה על הרצפה.

פרופסור מקגונגל פסעה קדימה לתוך החנות עד שעמדה מול מדאם מלקין.

"מדאם מלקין," אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל, קולה רגוע. "מה התרחש כאן?"

מדאם מלקין הביטה בחזרה בדממה במשך ארבע שניות, ואז פרצה בצחוק. היא נפלה על הקיר, שורקת מרוב צחוק, וזה התניע את שתי העוזרות שלה, שאחת מהן נפלה על ידייה וברכייה, מצטחקקת בהיסטריה.

פרופסור מקגונגל פנתה באיטיות והביטה בהארי, ההבעה שעל פניה קרירה. "אני משאירה אותך לבדך במשך שש דקות. שש דקות, מר פוטר, על השעון."

"אני רק התבדחתי," רטן הארי, בזמן שקולות הצחוק ההיסטרי המשיכו לידו.

"_דראקו מאלפוי אמר בפני אבא שלו שהוא רצה להתמיין לגריפינדור__!_ התבדחות זה _לא מספיק_ בכדי _לגרום_ לזה!" פרופסר מקגונגל נעצרה, שואפת שאיפות עמוקות בעליל. "איזה חלק של 'להמדד לגלימות שלך' נשצע לך כמו _תטיל בבקשה לחש קונפונדוס על היקום כולו__!_"

"הוא נמצא בהקשר סביבתי שבו הפעולות האלה היו הגיוניים פנימית –"

"לא. אל תסביר. אני לא רוצה לדעת מה קרה פה, אף פעם. איזה כח אפל שלא שוכן בך הוא _מדבק_, ואני לא רוצה להגיע בסופו של דבר למצבם של דראקו מאלפוי המסכן, מדאם מלקין המסכנה ושתי העוזרות המסכנות שלה."

הארי נאנח. היה ברור שלפרופסור מקגונגל לא היתה במצב רוח להקשיב להסברים הגיוניים. הוא הביט במדאם מלקין, שעדיין נשענה על הקיר ושרקה, ובשתי העוזרות שלה, שעכשיו _שתיהן_ כבר נפלו על הברכיים שלהן, ולבסוף בגופו העטוי סרטי מידה.

"אני לא לגמרי סיימתי להמדד לבגדים," הארי אמר באדיבות. "אולי תחזרי ותזמיני לך עוד משקה?"


End file.
